Tumbleweed
by Elll
Summary: Jimmy was tortued til death did him part. Rachel was there for the whole thing. What will she do on their graduation day when all she can do s think of that one fateful day?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story ever published on this website! So be nice and please enjoy this first chapter of Tumbleweed.!

_

* * *

_

**Jimmy ****_Kudo__, Beloved Son, Friend__, and__ Great Detective. 1988-2007_**

"Jimmy you son of a bitch!!!" A girl in a Titan School style Graduation gown yelled mournfully.

"Rachel calm do-"Said her best friend, Angela. Or at least attempted to say.

"LIKE HELL I'MA CALM DOWN!!! That stupid idiottt juu- ju- just had to go and get himself killed!" Rachel managed to choke out before she began to bawl.

"No and the worst part is that he died…he died... HE DIED SAVING ME! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! It should have been me not him, me…" Rachel guilty threw out.

"Rachel it's not your fault it really isn't." Angela said in attempt of calming Rachel down. It was her graduation day; she should be out there partying not mourning over some boy who died over two months ago.

"Angela it's my fault, if I hadn't gone snooping around Jimmy's house I wouldn't have been taken hostage and Jimmy wouldn't of had to come after me, like he always did, (She secretly smiled to herself as she was reminded of all the times he came to her 'rescue' when they were little. But then memories of the kidnapping and Jimmy's torture entered her mind and she shook her head to try and get rid of them) to save me…" Rachel said trying to keep her unshed tears from falling. Angela shouldn't be there with her right now, even though she really appreciates it, it's their graduation day she should be out partying somewhere. Not there with her while she reminisces about Jimmy's death and in a sense her death too.

"Rachel-"Angela attempted to say.

"No. Angela go. You shouldn't be here with me especially today of all days.

"But Rachel" Angela pleaded.

"No 'buts' Angela. Just go." Rachel ordered

"But-"Angela began but Rachel threw her a look.

"Rachel… UGH! Okay, but only because you forced me! Just promise me you won't do anything that will make me regret leaving you here." Angela said finally just giving up!

"I promise." Rachel agreed, though she was secretly crossing her legs.

Angela turned around to leave all the while thinking and knowing she shouldn't leave Rachel all alone right now. But she was a little drunk and a was very horny. But who could she blame? She was a teen who just graduated. And it was time to relieve all of the stress from school.

Rachel watched Angela leave the graveyard, just to make sure she got out safely. She wanted to keep her friends safe as much as she could. She didn't want to have the guilt of knowing she could have saved a friend and not doing anything about it. Like Jimmy…

* * *

A/N: I wrote this like this summer. It started of as an idea I got from another story. The beginning at least. Those are my weaknesses. Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know its pretty short but the ones after this are going to be longer, my first chapters are always short. Well please R&R!!! 


	2. not really a chap, but

This is like a super mini chapter because I just wanted to say I have not given up on this story! I am going to continue it! I have just have not had time! It's seriously horrible that the school year is almost over and I still have to worry about failing! Stupid finals... But anyways I love the idea of my story I just have to get and idea and all my writing abilities will come back to me! I don't really think it's writers block, it's just basically that my mind is being converted into mush as the days go by. So I know once the school year is over I will be back up and running! So please don't kill me! I'm just a fishy! I'll update as soon as I remember my muse for this story and where I put my notes on this story. Because I basically have the last chapter written! That is exactly how I started my story! with an end!

So forgive me for this stupidity I am about to write, but I can't have fan fic up my butt for having an authors only chap.

So farewell and updates are soon to come!

And then she just stared and stared and stared. She could not figure out what she stared at or why she did. This tree looked so much like him. Maybe he was reincarnated! No. It takes years and decades and centuries for trees to grow this big. Well maybe I just imagined it all!

Maybe he isn't dead!

Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination!

You know how silly I can be!

Rachel ran with all her might to reach the area where she once thought Jimmy's grave was.

She was really hoping it wasn't true.

But it was.

Her love was gone and there was nothing she could do...

* * *

and there it is!

The stupidity I wrote literally right now.

I may or may not keep this, depending on what this story is about.

I know I'm horrible. But I only read my works for the errors. Not for the story it's self

so anon anon.

Don't bite your thumb at me! please!


End file.
